Sadie Hawkins
by icebluedragon
Summary: Kaoru and the gals struggle to find someone to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with. One-shot, AU, and very short. And I didn’t change the characters this time! X


SADIE HAWKINS  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it." Kaoru sighed, exasperated, as she plopped down into her seat.  
  
"Man't memieve mut?" Misao asked around a large bite of the club sandwich she had bought from the cafeteria.  
  
"This." Kaoru pulled a slip of paper from her bag and slid it across the table to her.  
  
Misao glanced over it and groaned, "Great."  
  
"What's with the long faces?" A voice behind Misao asked.  
  
"Look at this, Megumi." Misao said, handing her the sheet as she sat next to her.  
  
Megumi took one look and moaned, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." She began to pick at her salad.  
  
"Of all dances, it had to be this one!" Kaoru raged.  
  
"Calm down, it's not the end of the world." Megumi said softly, "It just seems like it."  
  
"Hello girls." A voice said from behind them, "Oi! Why all the long faces?"  
  
"Never mind it Sano." Kaoru sighed, twirling her spoon in her soup.  
  
Megumi straightened her shoulders and looked up at the tall, handsome young man, "Not that it's your business, but this year's formal is a Sadie Hawkins dance, and it just happens to be our first one." She flipped a lock of her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
Sano laughed, "Maybe you girls will now know exactly how us guys feel."  
  
"Not that we WANT to know." Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"So who are you going to ask?" Sano sat next to Megumi, eyeing her teasingly, "I wouldn't mind going with you, fox."  
  
"You moron, I'M supposed to do the asking!" Megumi spoke indignantly, and then subsided, "Fine. Will you go with me, rooster-head?"  
  
Sano's face broke into a grin, "Sure!"  
  
"Great, now YOU have a date." Kaoru said, catching sight of someone she recognized, "Hey Misao, why don't you ask Aoshi?" She elbowed her playfully.  
  
A mouthful of food spewed out of Misao's mouth, "I... I couldn't! Not Aoshi-sama!" She stuttered, following his tall figure with her eyes.  
  
"Aww! Come on Misao!" Kaoru pulled her out of her chair and shoved her in Aoshi's direction, "Hey! Aoshi-san!"  
  
He turned just as a blushing Misao plowed into him. He caught her easily and righted her, and she stuttered out a query. Aoshi regarded her for a moment before nodding and walking off. Misao stood in dumbfounded silence for a moment before cheering and skipping back to their table. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm assuming he said yes." Sano said, ruffling the small girl's hair.  
  
Misao lingered in a dream world, her eyes glowing, "Aoshi-sama! And me! At a dance! Pinch me Megumi! Oww! Not that hard!" she rubbed her arm ruefully. She turned to Kaoru, her eyes alight with mischief.  
  
"What about you Kaoru? Who are you going to ask? How about that hunk Kenshin of yours?"  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru cried, hiding her blushing cheeks in her hands, "I'm too shy! There's no way..."  
  
Sano laughed, "Seems the feeling is mutual. You're both too self-conscious!" He turned and waved, "Hey Kenshin! Over here!"  
  
Kaoru made a dash for the snack bar line, but Misao snagged the back of her shirt and forced her back into her seat, "No, you need to ask him."  
  
The short redhead slowly made his way over to their table, smiling sweetly, "Hello everyone! How are you Kaoru-dono?" He turned his soft violet eyes to her, still grinning.  
  
"Oh... I'm fine... Kenshin, how are you?" She stuttered.  
  
"Great, thank you for asking. Is there something you wanted Sano?"  
  
DEAR KAMI Kaoru thought to herself, and spoke up before Sano could say anything stupid, "Oh, no, I was just wondering if... You wanted to go the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" She lowered her eyes, feeling her face redden.  
  
"Why of course Kaoru-dono, I'm glad you asked!" Kenshin replied, his smile brightening.  
  
When he had moved away to visit with others, Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, and the others laughed.  
  
"Well, it looks like we all have dates!" Megumi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, now the only problem is finding a dress." Misao joked, and her eyes widening with horror as the other two took on similar looks of fear.  
  
Sano's laughter could be heard clear throughout the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R & R!!! 


End file.
